


I Love You More

by peachysvn



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysvn/pseuds/peachysvn
Summary: Jinyoung wrote "I love JB- san" on the board and Youngjae said he is fine. Is he really?





	I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THAT JAPAN INTERVIEW!!!! IT WAS SO CUTE I HAD TO DO THIS

"Hey." Jaebum called out. Ignored.  
"Hey. Are you listening?" Again. Ignored.  
"Choi Youngjae I'm talking to you" he raised his voice only to get an eye rolled.  
Jaebum lean backwards and sighed. He knows this is coming. He also knows what happened was already bad. 

Youngjae really shows how bad mood he is on the show knowing how flirty Jinyoung is with Jaebum. He tried to keep a straight face but he couldnt. None of the members know he and Jaebum are a thing thats why Jinyoung unconsiosly and playfully flirt around. Hearing Jinyoung said he loves Jaebum really stabbed Youngjae's heart. Deeper than he ever thought. And he hates how Jaebum said he love Jinyoung back. Infront of him too. 

When the show is over, they went straight to their van and on their way to their hotel. Unfortunately, Youngjae and Jaebum had to sit in a different van and far from other members. Jaebum knows the vibe wont be the same. The van is a bit smaller than what the other members is riding and they had a little bit of privacy.

"Do you want us to close the curtains?" Thier manager asked who sits on the passenger seat next to the driver. Jaebum nodded and after the curtain were close, thats where the awkward silent begin.

"Hey."  
"Can you shut up?" Finally an answer. But unexpectedly.  
"Are you mad at me?" Jaebum asked and Youngjae ignored him again.  
"Hey." Jaebum leaned forward and tried to hug Youngjae but Youngjae hissed and slapped his chest away.

"Don't touch me" he said and look away. Jaebum can see how glassy Youngjae's eyes looks. He try to not cry in front of Jaebum. Youngjae always keeps things to himself even when he is jealous, he never tells anyone not even Jaebum. He is in such bad mood and he doesnt know what to do. Its a mix of jealousy, frustrations and anxiety alltogether. 

They arrived at the hotel and survived the silent but, they shared a room so, Jaebum already nervous. 

When they arrived in their room, Youngjae is still quiet. He puts his coat on the bed and went inside the bathroom. He washed his makeup off and sat on the floor and play with his phone, not minding jaebum at all. 

"Still mad?" Jaebum asked and Youngjae just keeps on scrolling thru his insta.  
"Yes, i guess" 

Jaebum sits next to Youngjae on the sofa and Youngjae sighed before he stand up and try to walk away but Jaebum managed to grab his wrist.

"Nope. Not when we are in our room" he said and pulls Youngjae closer, making him kneeled in between Jaebum's thigh.  
Jaebum reached forward for a kiss and he noticed that Youngjae give in. Then, he felt water on his face. He pulls away at look at Youngjae.

"Baby..."

"Shut up you don't know how it felt" he said wiping his tears. 

"It was on purpose!" Jaebum tries to explain but Youngjae just keeps on crying.  
"Jinyoung doesn't mean that way" Jaebum said while wiping off Youngjae's tears.  
"I'm insecure alright! I always am! At everything!" He shouts as he hits Jaebum's shoulder repetively.

Jaebum can't help but to feel sad looking at his love of his life. He knows how Youngjae always scared at certain stuffs but never imagine this would be a problem. Jaebum pulled Youngjae into his embrave and start patting Youngjae's back as he let every tears out. 

"I'm Sorry. Alright? I really am so sorry. I do get panicked when i saw what Jinyoung wrote. I honestly wanted to look at you and tell you it is not what it is but things happened so quickly. I'm sorry." Jaebum said as he pats Youngjae's head.

"The pink love bothering me" youngjae mumbles and Jaebum finds him very cute at such state.

"I know. Shouldve been blue instead huh?"  
Youngjae nodded.

Youngjae push himself forward to look at Jaebum and he is a crying mess. His nose amd eyes were red and his cheeks were soaking wet. Jaebum cuckles at the sight. This is so amusing. He thought. 

Jaebum leaned forward for a kiss on Youngjae's pouty lips and thankfully Youngjae kissed back. They kissed for a pretty long time, their lips are sore.

Jaebum wipe off youngjae's tears with a tissue and procees to suddenly pull down Youngjae's jacket.

"I.. i dont wanna do it today..." Youngjae said and causing Jaebum to laugh out loud.  
"Baby, let's take a bath. I just want you to go and shower" he said still giggling.  
Youngjae, embarrassed, keeps on hitting Jaebum's wide shoulder chanting 'you shouldve told me sooner' a lot of times before making his way to the bathroom while sticking his tongue out at Jaebum.

"So adorable" Jaebum thought.

 

The next morning, Jinyoung went for a walk and realized he need to ask something from Jaebum. He glance at his watch to see what time is it cuz usually Jaebum would be up by now.

Jinyoung goes to the manager's room to pick up an additional keys (cuz he is being a bitch wanted to open the door by surprise) and make his devil way to Jaebum's room. He slides the key and open the door slowly to find out Jaebum and Youngjae still sleeping. But he only saw a figure in one bed.

"Eh?" He thought. He come closer and finally realizing that Youngjae and Jaebum are cuddling on the single bed

Jinyoung smiles. He chuckles and then leave the room slowly. 

"They should have annouced it while they can" he thoughts.  
"So adorable."


End file.
